How could you
by schygirl
Summary: Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo and decides to confront him about it,things go bad and they never speak to each other again.Sango and Ayame try to make her happy again after what happened.Will she find love again?Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own inuyasha

by schygirl

ch:1 HOW COULD YOU

I waited in the room patiently with all the lights off, then I heard the door knob turn. ''It's about damn time, where have you been?''I said while at the same time flicking the lamp light on. ''Woah! wench you scared me, hey why are all the lights off?''Inuyasha said in a wary voice. ''Answer my question, where the hell were you?''I said getting a little angry.''I w..was at miroku's house having drinks.''

''Well in that case okay.'' i said a sarcastic voice,but a relieved look was on his face.'',Inuyasha cut the crap, I know you went to sleep with her!''I yelled ''W..what you talking about,who?'' ''You dont have to lie! You know damn well who the hell I'm talking about! Kikyo! You went to see her!''I said extreamly furious. ''No I did'nt,I told you me and her are through!''

''Dont you dare raise your voice at me !Dont lie I saw you with her !'' ''Wench are you calling me a liar, if I said I didn't see her I mean I didn't see her!''He said fustratedly. By that time I was out of my seat and in his face poking him in his chest ''You liar you cant say that you weren't with that..that street walking harlot! I saw you okay I saw you!'' Then I suddenly felt something hard come across my face,he was so...so angry.

''Dont you dare call her that!'' he yelled ''...get out...now I don't ever want to see your face again..'' I said while my head was hanging ''No.'' he said coldly ''Get .The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. Right. Fucking. Now!''I said equally as coldly he looked at me with a cold smirk on his face.''Make me.'' he said. ''Listen you decieving bastard,if you dont get out of my house you'll regret it!'' I said with all the hate in my heart the suddenly I was pushed up against the wall with his hands at my throat.

I was almost out when I suddenly kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine ,and sudenly he was on the floor weeping. ''Now get out.'' And with that he left and as soon as the door closed I fell to the floor with tears running down my eyes... how could he do this to me.


	2. Chapter 2:Depression

standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

ch: 2 Depression

By: schygirl

That night I walked miles to my mother's house in the rain with my pj's and hoody on. I finally made it to her house I wrong the doorbell,but nobody answered. I wonder if everyone's asleep? I asked myself. While waiting in the rain I let my mind drift memories of Inuyasha ran threw my head.

Then sudenly I heard the door I slowly raised my head.''Hmm..Kagome what are you doing here it's so late.'' my mother yawned,she looked so tired. Then her eyes popped,''Oh my God Kagome what hapened to you,you're crying !''she said worried. I gave her a small pathetic smile,hmmm I didn't relize I was crying. ''Hi to you to mom,may I come in?'' ''Ofcourse,come in I'll make some then you can tell me what brings you here.''

Later on I to her what happened over tea. After tea she gave me a huge hug and said I can stay as long as I wanted I put my bags in my room and took a hot then i took a long nap.

For days I laid arround in my room hardly eating ,listening to sad love songs , and crying my eyes out.I felt so bitter so...so..heart broken. I never thought in a million years this could my mom was checking on me she looked worried,as always.


	3. Chapter 3: Intervention

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch:3 intervention

By:schygirl

''Kagome!Breakfast's is ready!'' she yelled from the kitchen. Ugh!I dont wanna get up! i said to myself. ''Okay mom I'll be right there in a minute!'' Just as I was getting up I saw my reflection in the my, my hair is horrible and Oh my God I have a scar on my that Inuyasha.

I put my sweat pants and pink tank top on. I was still half awake,but some way I made it to the kitchen without bumping into i walked into the kitchen I didn't see anything on the table.''Hey mom where's the food?''I said while rubbing my eyes,and when I looked up I was shocked.

''Sango!Ayame! What are you guy's doing here?It's been forever since I last saw you both.'' ''Yes,hello to you too are here because we've heard that you have...umm...been,Ayame any help ?''Sango said as while giving Ayame a scary glare.''Okay,let's cut to the chase, shall we?''she raised an eyebrow at I did was nod.''...okay well it has crossed our attention that you have been depressed and in desperate need of assistance.''she said all in one breath.

''Yes thats exactly what I was thinking,so Kagome can you tell me what happened because I didnt get much of an we walked into the living room and I told them What mainly and Ayame looked shocked,then Sango ran to my side.''Awwww,you poor thing.''Sango said while hugging me.I don't know why but I was Sango held my face in her hands,''Listen and listen good,you don't need to cry over that bastard okay.''

I noded my head,Ayame was at my side,''Hey Kagme thats a funny looking scar,when did you get it?'' right then Sango pushed my hair out of my face.''Yes kagome Where did you get it because I never seen it before.''Sango asked.''Oh did I forget to mention he hit me.''i gave them both a wary at that moment Sango dropped my face,and I sinced that she was extreamly angry,so was Ayame.''He what? That son of a bitch hit you,oh now his ass is gonna get it!''Sango and Ayame were highly trained professional assasins so I knew this could not be good.''Sango,Ayame listen thats not neccessary,I dont wont you two to kill him.'' ''Okay we wont kill him'' Ayame said sneakily.

At that moment Ayame and Sango nodded at each other,this can't be good.


	4. Chapter 4:Vengeful deeds

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha,oh and do not try this stuff at home I do believe its illegal.

Ch:4 Vengeful deeds

By:schygirl

Songo's p.o.v

Later that night...

''Hurry up Ayame !'' I whispered with impatience '' Sorry, but I dont specialize in climbing really tall fences.'' We finaly reached the is gonna be good I thought with an evil grin. I went in my bag for tools to open the lock.''Okay we're in.''

Once inside we headed upstairs into the bedroom ,then I see Inuyasha sleeping in the bed with Kikyo. Eww! Gross! I looked on the ground to see Inuyasha's underwear by my feet! ''Songo shouldn't we be getting everthing-'' ''Oooh yeah Sango...'' Inuyasha mumbled while in his sleep. ''That creep!'' ''Shh!'' ''Oh yeah sorry.''

I pored the liquid onto the cloth and held it tightly to his nose so he wouldn't wake up so easily.''Okay you get his cloths and I'll bring him to the trunk. Before I left I left kikyo a little note from said...

_Dear Kikyo,_

_Our time together was somewhat enjoyable but I just cant deal with your constant nagging! You are so annoying and I have to call it quits, It's not me ,its you.I should have never left Kagome for you she was so much hotter and to be honest I think you are getting a little fatter so slow down on the plus I'm leaving you for another not call me, text me, go to my house or anything._

_Inuyasha_

That should do it. I walked outside to meet Ayame And I put Inuyasha in the trunk we drove off to our dungen of torture.


	5. Chapter 5:Torture Begins

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch:5 Torture Begins

By:schygirl

Songo's p.o.v

''O'kay Ayame grab his legs I'll get his arms . ''I said. ''Woah he is so heavy ! Word of advice slow down on the porkchops chubby'' said Ayame.

Inuyashas p.o.v

When I came to i woke up to some cold floor surrounded by cats!''AAAAH! What the heck!Get me ut of here!''I shouted with fear, ''What is this ! Anyone here ! Help !'' ''_Inuyasha...''_ I heard a soft but scary voice call out my name that sent chills down my spine . ''What who's there ? '' _'' Inuyasha...''___The voice got closer and closer calling out my name , then it paused ''...Inuyasha I wanna play a game...''

Just then a person emerged from the shaddows . As it walked slowly to me I slowly backed into a corner .'' No! No ! No !Get away from me !Then the the person stoped , and a voice appeared out of no where behind me and whispered, _''Lets play!''_


	6. Chapter 6:Catfight

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch:6 Catfight

By:schygirl

Sangos' p.o.v

Early that morning Ayame and I snuck back into the the house and crept into our rooms .

Later that day...

Ayame and I ran into Kagomes room . Kagome was still asleep...I think. ''Sango... you think shes dead? '' said Ayame. '' No!'' I said while elbowing her in the ribs. ''Hey watch it! That hurt!'' said Ayame. Then she hit my arm and I hit her back. Next thing you know we're in a cat fight on the floor pulling our hair out breaking everything . ''...Stupid b-'' Ayame said but was interupted by me punching her in the jaw.

While we were fighting I guess Kagome woke up because she stood up looked at us with a blank stare and then left the room. We just stared at each other in shock and awe . Next thing we know Kagome walks in the room with the same blank stare with a bucket of frozen cold water with ice in it and dumps it on us.

''Ahh Kagome what the f-'' Ayame and I said in union but before we could finish she hit us over the head with the bucket. ''Shut up.'' Kagome said flatly then went back to bed. ''What the f-'' I was interrupted by a book hiting me in the head. ''I said shut up.'' said Kagome .

Ayame and I got up from the floor and whispered to each other that we'd come back later.


	7. Chapter 7:Leave Me Alone

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch:7 Leave Me Alone

By:schygirl

Kagomes' p.o.v

I woke up the next day to Songo and Ayame in my face. ''Good morning sleepy head !'' they both said in union. ''Ugh what do you want? Go away .'' I moaned. ''Today you are getting out of bed and joining the real world.''said Ayame sternly. ''Ughh Ayame get the fuck out of my face and get laid .The same goes to you Sango.''I said out loud unintentionally. Then I realized what I just said and covered my mouth with shock.''Oh my gosh I didn't mean it guys I am really sorry.''

It's okay because you're still going with us'' Ayame said with and evil grin and did a evil laugh. _Oh _ _goodness _ _what _ _do_ _ they _ _have_ _ in_ _ plan_ _ for_ _ me!_ I thought in fear. ''Okay up!We got you an outfit for today!'' said Sango.''Is there any point in me trying to fight?'' I said already knowing the answer. "Hell no!"' they both said in union and chuckled. ''You guys are wicked.''I said with exasperation.

Twenty minutes later Sango and Ayame got me dressed and stood me infront of a put me in a black sexy high-waist pencil skirt with suspenders, white Roberto Cavalli short sleeve shirt, and white pearl necklace with a pearl bracelet and ballerina black ballet flat shoes with a bow. They curled my hair and did my makeup.

''Wow...'' I said in amazement . ''You like?'' said Sango. ''I love! Thanks you where the fuck are you taking me?'' I said in a flat voice.''Oh you'll see ...'' said Ayame.

_Oh boy what could this be...and where the fuck am I going!_


	8. Chapter 8:WcDonalds

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

Ch:8 Wcdonalds

By:schygirl

Kagomes' p.o.v

_Where are they taking me we've been driving for ever,they could have at least not tie the blind fold so tight!And what the fuck is with the handcuffs..._

_**Earlier **_

_''Hey we are gonna handcuff you so would you rather the pink furry kind or the black furry kind?''said Sango. ''Neither you crazy bitch!'' I said. ''Should we gag her mouth?'' Ayame said while pulling a red ball gag out of her purse. "No!What the fuck Ayame!You carry shit like that around with you all day?''I yelled and started freaking out wondering where the hell that shits been._

_**Present**_

''Kagome you okay back there "Ayame said''...The fuck you think?'' I said. ''Well excuse 's grumpy today...'' Ayame said in her sarcastic high-pitched voice.''Grrrr...'' I growled at her.

Suddenly the car stopped."FInally are we there yet?'' I asked.''No we at Wcdonalds,you want some the got the bomb Wcmacs!''Ayame said excitedly.''OMG what the he-'' I was interupted by t he speaker,''Welcome to Wcmacs can i take your order please?And hurry up 'cause I gots to go, I get off in five minutes I aint got time for all this mess so you better make it a sanwhich and water.'' said the lady in a fast voice. _...This bitch must be crazy ,I thought to myself._

"Ummm excuse me bitch what did you just say?'' Ayame almost screamed.''Shhhhh I got this Ayame calm down.'' Sango said to Ayame." You better because if you dont this bitch getting cutt.'' said Ayame.I could tell she was pissed. ''Well I'm waitin' I aints gots all day.'' said the speaker. ''Okay so I want...3 Wcmacs no mayo on 2, extra mayo on 1,No lettuce and tomatoes extra I need 5 Wcminies,6 Wcflurries,5 Wcdoubles,7 Riverdew drink with no ice and 3 salads,no tomatoes and maybe I'll even have a small french frie.''Sango said really fast.''What?I aint get all that and I aint gonna get it you better turn that into a burger and fries.'' said the speaker.''Well you better get it'' said Sango and she repeated everything just as fast. "I'm not even gone try to understand that shit so you gettin' a 'll be a dollar and fifty-cents drive to the next window.'' said the speaker. ''Okay Ayame pull to the window i got this.'' said Sango.

_What the fuck is about to hapen?_ Ayame pulled up to the window and saw none other than her life-time enemy, is the girl who always beat Ayame a everything,stole her boyfriends,and even stole her jobs. Ayame couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Rukia didn't notice who Ayame their attention was on Rukia I managed to free my hands and pull the blind fold down then I saw Sango pull out a 500 S&W revolver and yells ''Bitch you wanna be getting my order right now?''. Rukias eyes got wide and she sttuttered to try to say yes but she just nodded.

''See i told you Ayame I got this.'' said Sango. Well we left Wcdonalds with everything we ordered for free.

And we continued to drive...


	9. Chapter 9: Mystery Man Who Are You

Standard disclaimer aplies: I do not own Inuyasha

_NOTE:__**Can you guess who this guy is ;) comment on who you think he is!**_

Ch:9 Mystery Man Who are You...

By:schygirl

Kagomes' p.o.v

So finally the car stops infront of this...Oh. My. God. No. They. Didn't.

"You guys did not just bring me to one of these places !'' I said instantly furious.

''What's wrong Kagome?'' asked Sango while stiffing her face with burgers and fries.

"No No I'm completely fine thats why I'm yelling at you, dumb asses...'' I said sarcastically.

"Okie Dokie.''said Sango

_Sometimes you guys cannn be really stupid as fuck...Don't know why the fuck I still fuck with you guys..._

"Okay time to get out Kagome.''said Ayame

" No.I am not going to get out of this car,not for all the money in the world I don't give a damn you can't make me get out."I said stubbornly.

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

"AHhhhh! Help ! Help! THey're trying to rape me!Get these crazy bitches away from me" I shout while gripping onto the door while sango and Ayame were pulling the bottom half of my body out the backseat.

People were starring at us like we were crazy which I know makes Ayame crazy."...The fuck yall' lookin at?"Ayame said fustratedly.

_Almost instantly everyone turned away...damn they are good._

Then I felt Sango drop my leg. And I heard a camera snap."Okay Kagome if you don't get out I'm posting this pick of you crotch to your Myface under the title''**Kagome Higurashis' Crotch Open for Business!''** Sango said.

"Bitch you wouldn't .''I said completely shocked.

''Yes , bitch I would "she said . I could almost hear her smiling.

''Ugh I hate you guys..." I said as I let go of the door . Then I stood up and starred at the name of the building; '' **5minute quick dating party''.**

_I always said I would never go to this place..._

When we walked into the building there was every type of person you could imagine there,there was the sad desperate too happy girl, the fat crying chick, the tough chick who was one penis away from being a man , then there were the guys,there were the gangsters, the wimps , and the guy who only wants to get in your pants...but there was one guy in the back who was different from the rest .He was tall, handsome, nice body .He had white long hair,beautiful green eyes,and I'm pretty sure he had portrayed a ''I really don't wanna be here'' type of face, he looked serious and even as mean as he looked he was still handsome. He wore a white suit with a blue tie that fitted him just right.

Then his eyes met mine...and I just melted.

''Who is he...'' I said mesmorized. HE was still starring at me and I supose he heard me or read my lips because I believe I saw him smirk.


	10. Chapter 10:Who?

A/n:Sorry for the short chapters,And Lets pretend Koga had a cousin named Kogo that looked almost like him but shorter hair okay...theres a good reason for that just wait ;)

Standard disclaimer applies I do not own inuyasha.

Ch.10: Who?

By:Schuygirl

**The mystery guys p.o.v**

_I couldn't keep my eyes of was the most beautiful women I had ever seen.I have to find out what her name is._

''Ay yo dude you alright dude?'' asked my friend Kogo.

"You look like you saw a ghost''Miroku added.

"Dude shhhh!I think she's talking about me.''I whispered to the two of them.

Miroku and Kogo loked at each other .

"Who?'' they asked in union.

**Kagomes P.o.v**

_Who are you?You look familiar but I can't put my finger on some reason I feel drawn to you..._

"Sango Ayame,look over the dude in the white suit?"I whispered

...I waited for their answer but aparently they weren't paying attention.I followed their gaze to find out they were starring at the guys along side the man I was looking at.

I just realized they were whispering to each other.

"...Oh my gosh Sango look at the guy to his left,Isn't he sexy!"Ayame said excitedly.

"No look at the guy to his right,he's super hot,think I could get his number?" said Sango.

"Ahem guys...hello anyone home?'' I asked.

_Ugh what's the point they are never gonna listen to I wonder where the bathroom is..._

I began to wonder off to find a bathroom...

**Mystery guys P.o.v**

I zoned out for a second and when I looked up she was did she go?

_Ugh I have to use the bathroom..._


	11. Chapter 11:Bitter& Sweet Memories

Standard disclaimer applies I do not own inuyasha.

Ch.11: Bitter&Sweet Memories

By:Schuygirl

**Hostest's ****p.o.v**

_Oh my gosh I hate my job...I mean what the fuck is wrong with these people.I mean they are __hideous __. Well at least I'm getting paid._

"Okay singles are you ready to mingle?Well we will be starting round one in about five minutes so I hope you're ready!" I said.

**Kagomes p.o.v**

_Omfg you gotta be kidding me...This toilet,no this whole bathroom is gross as fuck. I mean I'm not sure but I think thats a puddle of sperm or something on the floor, sink, and toillet seat._

"...What the hell is that...Is that piss?And what the fuck is that bacon I smell?I can't believe this shit..." I said to my self.

I walked over to a stall that looked suitable...well somewhat suitable and clean the seat then put down two seat protectors and toillet paper on the seat.

I look up and see a wad of gum with pube hairs sticking out of it on the ceiling there were like ten of them .

_Okay Kagome just don't freak out, just take your tinkle and get the fuck out._

And so with that encouraging statement I tinkled.

**3 minutes later...**

I begin to wash my hands and images of that man start roaming through my mind and before I knew it I started to blush and feel my heartbeat begin to race I even got butterflies.I haven't felt this way since Inuyasha asked me out on our first date three years ago...

**3 years ago...**

_"Hey Kagome." said Inuyasha._

_I began to blush.I've had a crush on him since Kindergarten._

_"H...Hi Inuyasha!" I why do I always do this it looks like I'm to happy to see him,just act cool..._

_"So babe, how 'bout You&me movies tonight ."He asked me and my heart just dropped._

_"...Uh...um...uhh..."I couldn't say anything I was just speechless._

_"...Well I'm waiting."he said._

_"Why yes , I'd love to!"I said a little bit to __enthusiaticly._

_He chuckled,"So I'll pick you up at 7:00 beautiful" he said as he walked away._

_Oh . My . Gosh...what am I gonna wear?_

**End of flashback**

I smiled at the memory...and then began to think about the good old days which quickly turned into the bad days...


	12. Chapter 12: The  Drinking  Fountain

_A/N: Sorry for not updating been a tad bit busy. Well that's about it (: Oh and for those of you who have not figured it out ; Sesshomaru is the mystery guy so I will start using his name instead of mystery guy…_

Standard disclaimer applies I do not own Inuyasha.

P.S don't try shooting at 's dangerous.

Ch.12: The Drinking Fountain

By:Schuygirl

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

_Where could she have gone…_

I thought while walking toward the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and was struck with the scent of feces.

"What in the name of-" I covered my nose and quickly shut the door, for that was the most disturbing scent I have ever in my life smelled. I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and went off to find a water fountain…

**Kagomes p.o.v**

I headed out the door while wiping my tears from my face not paying attention to where I was going and I abruptly ran into someone.

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

I bent down to take a sip of water and I felt someone just walks right into me . Water got all over my new suit.

"Hey watch where the hell you're going!" I yelled angrily while wiping the water off my suit, not noticing the person who ran into me.

"Do you know how much this cost me?" I said still not looking at the person.

"I –I'm sorry…" said the woman.

"Great, just great. Are you blind or just plain stupid?" I said out of frustration.

"Look here jackass I said I was sorry. What else do you want me to do? It's just water it will come out so fuck off and get the fuck over it." said the woman in a creepy yet calm way. Which , took me by surprise. No one had ever spoken to me that way b efore.

I looked up to see it was none other than the woman I was searching for.I noticed that her eyes were redish,like she had been crying.

"Oh I'm s-" she cutt me off before I could appologize.

"Look just stop.I'm need to appologize or anything...I have to go." she said as she started to walk away.

I grabbed her wrist, " .Please...I must know your name."

**Kagomes p.o.v**

I looked down to see the guy was holding my wrist and tuned around to see it was guy..My heart stoped for a second as I looked into his stood like that for a minute.

"...M...my name is Kago-" then my phone rang before I could finish my name. I looked down at my phone and it was a text from Sango. It said:

_"Kagome!Where are you?We've got to right what happened at Wcdonalds?Well the cops are looking for us now and its best if we 'll be outside. Hurry."_

"I'm sorry I've got to go..." I said as I pulled away from him and headed towards the door quickly.

"Wait!" he yelled. But I never turned back. As soon as I ran outside I was quickly pulled into a van by a masked person..

As soon as I was in the car the person took off the mask and I should've known it was Sango.

"What the hell Sango you scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry but I was in a hurry,you got my text, this isn't the first time I've done this ya should be used to it." She had a valid point. We've known each other our entire life and she was known for kidnapping...

**Flash back when Kagome was 16**

_I sat on a bench talking to my friend Koga when suddenly a car pulls up and someone just abducted me.I couldn't s ee their face. "Hey! What the hell!" I yelled _

_"Kagome calm down." said a firmilliar voice._

_"Sango?"I yelled._

_"Yeah thats my name,don't wear it out." she said._

_I shouldve known..._

**End of flashback**

"I suppose Sango I haven't seen you in 3 years,so pardon me if this freaked me out."I said angrily.

She chuckled. I noticed we were speeding and Ayame was gone.

"Hey wheres Ayame?"I asked.

"Ummm she's...uhh...Occupying the police..." said Sango.

By that she meant Ayame was in a stolen car driving arround town keeping the police away from us...

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

I ran outside and she was gone.

"Damnit." I said under my breath and went back inside.

The rest of the day I sat there thinking of her while girls continued to sit down and talk me to death.

_"Where did she go?I've got to find her..." _I thought to myself.

**Ayames p.o.v**

"Wooooo!Catch me if you can suckers!" I yelled out the window while going about 200 police started shooting at me and I was getting excited I shot out the'r tires and drove away.

_Bset fucking day ever..._


	13. Chapter 13:Ice Cream and Corndogs

A/N: I don't know why every time I write something some of the words go missing .So I'm pretty darn sure this chapter will have a few missing words ,so use your imagination -_-'' Oh umm good news!School is starting soon so I will be uploading more...I have no idea how that makes sence...Well ya know who we haven't heard from in a while? Kikyo :) This chapter is somewhat pointless so Ima try to do another better chapter.

P.S: Kaede is a tad bit younger in this story.

Standard disclaimer applies I do not own Inuyasha.

Ch.13: Ice Cream And Corndogs

By:Schuygirl

**Kikyos p.o.v**

_I...I can't believe that bastard. How dare he ! We were supposed to be together forever. Why? I bet that bitch Kagome had something to do with this..._

I sat in bed crying while eating corndogs dipped in chocolate ice cream.I don't even like chocolate ice cream. Suddenly I got the urge to go puke.I sat next to the toilet puking my brains out wondering why I'm so sick...The phone rang and I got up to answer it.

"_Hello?" I said._

_"Yes, this is the hospital. I am calling to tell you your sister was in a car don't worry she's gonna be okay she just broke an she's gonna need someone to drive her home and we couldn't reach her parents." said the nurse._

_" Of course. I'll be there in a little while." I said as I hung the phone up._

I walked up to the front desk to ask for Kaede and the nurse gave me a strange look then took me to her .When I walked in I saw Kaede with a cast on her arm watching cartoons.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? How are you feeling ?"I asked

"More like are you okay?"she said sarcasticly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I'd hate to break it to ya but you look like shit." she said while trying not to laugh.

"What ? " I ran in the bathroom to look in the mirror to see that I was still in my night gown covered in puke and my hair was an absolute mess.

Suddenly I got the urge to puke . I walked out of the room. "C'mon get your shit and lets go ." I said angrily for no reason. "Okay…." Kaede replied. On the way home I stopped by a store to pick up some stuff when I came across a pregnancy test which had me wondering..

_Oh God what if I'm…I'm pregnant! I don't how to take care of children let alone take care of myself…._

I took the pregnancy test and went home . When I got home ran to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. A few minutes later the I check the test and what I saw scared me to death…And I blacked out

…._I'm pregnant._


	14. Chapter 14:Dad?

_A/N: Told you guys I'd give you a better chapter!I loved writing this one,hopefully you enjoy reading it!For such a sad chapter I am surprisingly _

Ch.14: Dad?

By:Schuygirl

Kagomes p.o.v

_Finally! We're home!_ I thought while opening the door . "Oh,Kagome...you're home."my mother said with a sad and worried face. "Mom...wh-whats wrong?You look upset..."I said worriedly when I looked passed her and saw the last person on earth that I ever wanted to see."What the hell is he doing here?!"I said walking towards the dinning room where the bastard sat sipping tea like he owned the fucking place."Now now Kagome is that any way to greet your uncle?" He said with a wicked smile on his face. "You are not my uncle you are nothing to me get the hell out."I said angrily."Aww,now why would I do that?It's been a while since Ive seen my favorite niece I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by.C'mon you know you miss me doll face" He said. "Go die in a whole are you even here?Seriously?No one wants to see you." I said angrily.

"Well I actually stopped by to see your mother and discuss some very important things..."He said while standing up and walking up to me . "Mom?What's he talking about ?" I asked her worriedly. "Oh nothing...nothing. Kagome how about you go upstairs and get some rest." my mom said as if she were hiding something. "Fine I suppose I'm not getting anything out of ,what's going on?" I said fustratedly. "Naraku,don't." my mother said desperatly. "Oh nothing much just debating with your mother on wether you should know the truth or not.I want to tell you but nooo she's worried that its not the right time." he said while shrugging his shoulders. "Wh-whats he talking about mom?"I said getting scared. "Should I tell her or shall I let you do the honors?" said naraku. My mom looked at him with a panic-strickened face,almost like she had seen a ghost.

"Fine I guess I should tell ya kiddo I-" "No I'll tell her." said my mother while interupting naraku. "Tell me what?"I asked. "Well sweetheart naraku is your...your father." my mother said with tears running down her face. " ..NO!He can't be!Akio Higurashi is my father not this bastard!Why would you even say that?"I said crying out of anger."Actually darling I'm your real father,see you have my eyes." said naraku with a smile on his face."Shut the fuck nobody was talking to explain!"I yelled. "Well before you were born Naraku and I were... we were madly in love and married while we were still together I conceived you and I was ecstatic until Naraku began to drink and get violent he would hit me and push me around and I knew that wasn't good for you so one night I ran off and chaned my name so he could'nt find us our neighbor was Narakus half brother which I didn't find out until that horrid night. we started talking then dating then in 3 months we were married.A month later you were born and he said he'd take care of you like you were his when we raised you and later conceived your brother. Well when you were about four Naraku found us and that's when he killed your father in front of you.I'm sure don't remember you were crying over him yelling 'Wake up daddy'.Naraku tried to take you but I wouldnt let him.I took you and ran away again at the moment I was pregnant with sota.I ran here to gramps house and thats about it.I'm sooo sorry "my mother said with an ashamed look on her face. "...you mean...and he's..." I couldn't speak I felt like I was going to faint. So I ran out the house and just kept running for miles until I stopped at a bar.

**Naraku's pov**

"Well that went exceptionally well dont you think?" I said with a smile on my face."Go to hell."said my ex wife. "Awww I love you too sweety." I said while giving her a hug.


	15. Chapter 15: Humble Hi's & Foxy Farewells

_A/N:…Hi :) Lol but really I need some advice guys. Should I do A lemon in this story or not ? Just wondering 'cuz I'm having mixed feelings about it. Oh and I think this is my longest chapter so far ^_^ well goodybye my Kinky Pinkys ;)_

Ch.15: Humble Hi's and Foxy Farewells

By:Schuygirl

Kagomes p.o.v

_**At the bar**_

_I cannot believe it. No I won't believe it. How…How could this be? I hate my life. I hate it. I don't know how much longer I can hold on, if I can hold on…_I looked up at the roof of the bar and thought to myself…_Please…I could use some sort of miracle right now. I'm running out of hope. Someone. Something….Hear my plea._ A tear ran down my face.

"Hey, miss? You okay?" asked the bartender. "Honestly…" I looked him in the eyes "…I don't even know." I said while letting my head drop. "Well here. Drinks are on the house. Hey, might I know you from somewhere? You look awfully familiar…" the bartender asked while handing me a shot. " I don't know. Does the name Hopeless and Depressed sound familiar to you?" I said tiredly. "Haha, Umm no I don't think so. But seriously, I think I know you from somewhere." He persisted. "Fine. Names Kagome Higurashi. Don't wear it out…" I said with a small chuckle.

I was suddenly attacked with a bear hug from out of nowhere. "…The hell." I said panicking a bit. "Kagome! Oh my, I knew it was you! It's been years! I can't believe it!" said the bartender while hugging me tighter and tighter by the second. "And you are?" I asked totally clueless. " Aww…I'm disappointed you already forgot about me hotness. Well that's disappointing" he said. _That voice…its familiar….KOGA! "_Koga! Oh my gosh! It's been forever! I've missed you honey!" I said happily with tears running down my cheeks. I jumped over the bar counter and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "Ha, I knew you remembered love." He said with a chuckle. "How could I forget?" I said while taking in his scent. It felt good seeing him. "I really can't believe it. My love is actually here. I was actually starting to give up on seeing you again. I've missed you so." He said with tenderness.

" And I You." I said while kissing his cheek. "So let's catch up, what you think?" I asked excitedly. " Anything for you." Koga replied.

Well I told him everything that's happened and of course he got angry, especially about the Inuyasha part. We sat around drinking so much I think I was a bit drunk for the first time in a long time. " Hey Kagome I gotta bounce , promise me we'll catch up later?" He asked. All I did was pout and sigh. "Aww noo not the puppy dog eyes! Kagome I'm sorry but I have to go" He said in a sigh. "Fine. Go…" I said sadly. "How 'bout I go and you can drink whatever for free all night long? An I'll still owe you one?" He said with his dashing smile. "I gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Hey you're drinking for free, better give me a better smile!" he said. I gave him the best fake smile I could and with that he left. Well alone….again.

"Ughhhh today has been stressful. I need a drink." Said someone with a familiar voice. I looked over and it was him. I instantly looked down and started drinking the whole damn bottle of vodka. I was the only other person here except for three other guys playing darts and no bartender so I guess I was the bartender for tonight.

"Excuse miss. " the man said. I looked up with big bright eyes and I knew I had a dumbfounded look on my face. Like a curious puppy….I'm drunk as fuck aren't I. "Yes?" I asked in a nice voice. He just gawked at me for like 2 minutes. "Well hello to you too" I said in a shy voice. "…H-hi" he said seemingly nervous. I smiled "No need to be nervous…I don't bite, hard." I said with a wink. He laughed at that part. "So what can I get for you?" I asked. "I don't even know to be honest. I've never been to a bar." he said shyly. " Ooo la la, I have just the right thing for you, it's called "Dirty sex" I came up with it a while back for fun. It's a mixture of all the drinks you can find that has an S,E,or X in it and just a hint of Whisky and Beer. You're gonna hate and love it." I said with a sneaky smile on my face.

" Here ya go, one Dirty Sex . Be prepared to get fucked up." I said while laughing. He looked at the drink strangely then looked at me then the drink then me and finally he drank it. "OH GOD woman! That's disgusting!" he said with a sour look on his face. And I busted out laughing. "How can you possibly drink such a thing?" he asked completely flabbergasted. "Easy. I'll show you." I said while mixing me a drink. "Wow. Unbelievable. Hey, I never did catch your name by the way." He said in wonder. "Higurashi , Kagome Higurashi at your service" I said happily. "Kagome….Kagome…I think I've heard that name before…." He said starring into the distance. " Ya know I've been getting that a lot lately" I said starring off into the distance thinking about random things….

"Excuse me miss Higurash-" I interrupted his sentence by saying "Call me Kagome .Hey you're that creeper who snapped at me earlier." I said with a giggle but he was shocked and thought I was serious. "No. No! I can assure you I am no creeper and I do apologize for snapping at you." He said sincerely . "Apology rejected." I said jokingly. "What can I do to make it up to-" he was cut of by the touch of my lips against his.

_Oh god why am I acting this way !I have no control over my actions when I'm drunk. I hope this doesn't scare him away_. Said a little voice in the back of my head. Surprisingly he didn't pull away he actually leaned in closer and slid his tongue into my mouth and we started kissing passionately .I pulled away after a while in need of air and he just kissed my cheek and murmured softly in my ear "_Sorry for any inconvenience…."_ I blushed, "I physically attack you first and you're sorry? Wow" I said jokingly. _"Ah, yes indeed but you weren't shoving your tongue down my throat now were you?" _He whispered in my ear again giving me the chills. " You have a point, so may we continue where we le-"I was interrupted by his index finger covering my lips. "No need to say more" he said in a low yet sexy voice and then began to kiss me. My heart started racing and next thing I know we're on the counter making out not paying any attention to the three other guys there. In that single moment everything was perfect…


	16. Chapter 16: Bad  Timing

_A/N: Ok ok I know it's been a while but I have a good excuse, are you ready for it? Ok well the because of fucking hurricane Isaac my electricity was out for like a week but guess what!Now I came up with a good direction to put this story in…Well about the lemon thingy…I wasn't gonna do one but my gentlemen friend wanted me to do one. Lol if you watch Burn Notice you would get what that meant. Btw are people still reading this story? Like is it getting boring? If it is… then damn…Enjoy_

Ch.16: Bad Timing

By:Schuygirl

Sesshomarus p.o.v

I led a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest and earned a small moan from her. I smirked against her chest then noticed three eyes staring holes in the back of my head. I reluctantly turned my head to the three gentlemen giving them the coldest death stare I could and they hurried and left. I turned back to the beautiful and intoxicating creature in front of me and smiled while kissing her lips in a very gentle way. _Why am I acting in such a way? I don't even care I'm just happy she's with me…nothing can ruin this moment._ Just then my phone rang. I narrowed my eyes and checked my phone. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to take this." I said . She started to pout, even when upset she's still adorable in every way imaginable. I stared into her eyes not wanting to leave but I had to. I walked to the bathroom to take the phone call by the time I got back to the counter she was passed out .

_I can't leave her here like this…Hmmm I have an idea…_ I called my driver to come and pick me up when he got there I carried her out to the limo and the driver looked at me in the strangest way. "Keep looking and I'll rip your eyes out where you stand. Now open the door." I said coldly. "Y-Yes sir." He replied and then we drove off to my house. The entire ride I held her tightly in my arms. It was like she was meant to be there. She snuggled closer to me and smiled in her slumber…

**Kagomes p.o.v**

I woke up with a terrible headache and found out that I was in a bed that was not mine. "Guhhh I can't remember what happened last night…" I looked around to see I was in a big room with calm nice colors in the softest biggest bed you could imagine silk honey colored sheets . I noticed on one of the silk honey colored pillows a note. It read :

_Umm hello and good morning. I know you're probably wondering where you are right now but don't worry. Last night at the bar you fell asleep on the counter and I thought it might be best if I took you to my home where it's safe. My maid Aiko will bring you a new outfit and breakfast. When you are ready I'd like to see you in my office, Aiko will escort you there._

_-Sesshomaru Tashio_

I blushed as memories of last night flooded my mind. A knock was at my door. " Ummm come in…." I said nervously . A lady in a maid uniform came in with a huge tray of breakfast foods. "Hi I'm Aiko. Mr. Tashio wanted me to bring you this ." she said nicely. She was a short skinny girl about in her early 20's long brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. "Wow. He expects me to eat all of this?" I said astonished by all the delicious looking food. "He must like you. He made all this himself, and Mr. Tashio never cooks for anyone. Not that he's lazy or anything." She said with a giggle. "Oh, really? Umm have you eaten today?" I asked not wanting to eat all this food myself. "No, not yet but my break will be here soon…" she said shyly. I heard her stomach growl and she blushed "Well Ms. Aiko your break starts now, you will sit here and eat with me," she was starting to object the offer, "Please!" I pleaded and she smiled " Sure why not…" I looked at the tray wondering where I should start. There were scrambled eggs, fried eggs, poached eggs, toast, bagels, grits, bacon, sausage, parfaits and fruit.

While eating I asked Aiko " Hey ,why does the name Tashio ring a bell? Is he famous or something?" "Mr. Tashio and his family owns half of Tokyo. They are the richest family in Tokyo. I'm sure you've seen some of their things around." She said while rolling her eyes. "Oh. I knew that." I said with a giggle. A hour later we finished eating and she went into the huge closet and brought out this beautiful silk kimono. " Mr. Tashio said to give you this to wear, Oh and some accessories are on the desk next to you." She said with a small smile on her face. It was an aqua blue kimono dress with diagonal cut ruffled hemline and adorned with elegant Asian design patterns in matching color tones with kimono sash obi belt. I don't know how long I gawked at the beautiful dress but it must've been a while since Aiko had to remind me to breathe. "Hmm what do you think?" I put on the kimono and put my hair into a side ponytail and for accessories I just got a big blue orchid hair clip to put in my hair.

Aiko just stared at me in a weird way. "That bad?" I asked nervously." N-No you look beautiful. Like a model or something…The blue really brings out your eyes!" she said excitedly. "Thank you!" Okay so he wants me to meet him where?" I asked wanting to hurry this up. "Oh yes! Follow me." She said. The whole entire trip to his office was tiring, his house was huge! You could get lost in this thing. It was beautiful though. "Here we are." Said Aiko and then she walked away. "I stood in front of the tall doors that had crescent moon symbols on them. I slowly opened the door to see him reading some sort of paper work. He seemed stressed out.

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

I sat in my chair filling out paper work and noticed someone walking in. I looked up to see it was none other than the girl I was just thinking about. She was stunningly beautiful, unlike no other. "Um I do believe its rude to stare." She said quietly with a small shy smile on her face. " I do believe it's rude to walk into a room without knocking …or saying hello." I smirked. " O-Oh! I'm sorry ! Am I interrupting anything?" she said in a worried tone. "Oh no by all means do come in and have a seat." I said while watching her curves sway in her perfectly fitting dress. Not paying attention she walked over to sit on my lap and I narrowed my eyes to her closeness "Aww come on you know you like it." She said while running her hands through my hair driving me insane. I wanted her right then and there but had to control myself…" Actually no, no I don't." I said coldly while picking her up and sitting her on the chair in front of my desk. She started to pout and poke her lip out. "Hmf ! You're no fun…" she said sadly. "I have no time for you "fun" okay I just wanted to talk to you about some things." I said . "Like?" she asked curiously. "Like, will you be staying the rest of the day or would you like my driver to take you home?"

Her face dropped and she looked sad and depressed. "…If you don't mind I'd like to stay here. It's just that I can't go back there not now not ever….If I'm too much of a bother I can leave and find a hotel somewhere-Oh I don't have my money…Great" she said sadly. "No its no bother….Why can't you go home?" I asked full of curiosity . " Well I've been going through some things and just when things are bad enough they get worst. I just found out that my "uncle" is actually my father. That damn Naraku" she grimaced. My eyes narrowed.

_Naraku…_

**A/N: Lol mad 'cuz Sesshy got cock-blocked? XD reveiw it my homies!**


	17. Chapter 17:Meeting in the Garden

_A/N: Shout out to one of my readers for giving me the idea of "rat bastard" for Naraku!Lol Yayyyyy 1,002 words in a chapter sorry for not updating but I am moving so that set things back but here ya go!Enjoy_

Ch.17: Meeting in the Garden

By:Schuygirl

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

"What's wrong? Did I say something? She asked nervously. "No, it's just that I've had my problems with that rat bastard myself…He's been bothering my family for quite some time. So you say he's your father? …Well I'd love to hear that story. Would you like to discuss this over dinner?" I asked with a seemingly bored expression acting as if he could care less. I raised an eyebrow at the dumbfounded look on her face. Another minute of silence past by…"Well?" I asked getting a little impatient. " Oh umm I..Err..Well if you don't mind ."she said kindly while turning to hide a blush on her face. "hmf," I looked down at my now buzzing pager "Well dinner starts at eight thirty. It seems that I have to go, I have work to tend to." I said getting up from my seat and fixing my un-cooperative tie. " Damn tie…" I said under my breath getting frustrated. As quietly as a mouse she walked in front of me as shyly as ever and reached for my tie, I quickly grabbed her wrist before she got a chance to touch me. She made a small smile and looked down while closing her eyes.

_She looked so beautiful and her being so close made my cold heart flutter…No. I can't…I can't do this again…You're probably just gonna hurt me in the end…just like the others.. I. Will. Not. Love. You…I cannot… _I pushed her away and walked out of the room quickly.

**Kagomes p.o.v**

I stood there for a while in shock trying to figure out what I did wrong. My eyes started to tear up and I walked out of the room slowly and wondered aimlessly through the halls.

_Why am I just walking around here knowing I'm just going to get lost. _I stopped and found a beautiful unreal garden. There were so many colors. I unknowingly took a few steps into the serene garden. I found a bench under a cherry blossom tree there was a small pond located in front of it with lily pads in it. I sat down looking out towards the unrealistic place and smiled to myself, "It's so beautiful…" I said to myself. I sat there under the tree for so long I didn't notice how time was passing by…or that there were a pair of eyes lurking in the shadows at me..

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

**(In a meeting)**

Lost in thought I sat there in the large room not paying any attention to what the men were talking about._ When will this thing be over with._ Then _her_ face appeared in my mind._ Ugh wretched woman. I refuse to fall for her. Not…not after…_

_Flash back_

_**5 years ago**_

'_Finally home after a long night of work. Hmm must be what? A quarter after midnight.' I thought to myself as I opened the door to my house. I headed off to my daughters room to check on her. She was fast asleep. "..My precious little angel ."I whispered softly aloud and kissed her cheek. She moved a little but was still asleep. I quietly crept out of the room and headed out to my bedroom where my love is._

"_Ohh" I heard her scream and I burst in the room and what I saw shocked me. I couldn't speak. It felt like all the air in my lungs was knocked out of me. She was having sex with my closest friend. She looked at me with shock in her eyes. He stared at me with pity and sorrow in his eyes. And almost immediately I snapped into a ferocious rage. I grabbed her by her neck tightly. My nails dug into her skin as tears fell from my eyes. And I pulled him out by his hair .I threw them out of my house and heart that night and never looked back._

_I slammed the door and slunk to the floor. My head buried in my hands and tears of rage began to fall. I didn't notice that there was someone their tugging on my sleeve. I slowly looked up my bangs covered my eyes and it was my daughter staring at me with sadness in her eyes. "Daddy what's wrong? Where's mamma? Why are you crying?" she asked in a worried voice. I smirked. For a four year old she is quite inquisitive. "Oh um your mother is going somewhere for a little while. Don't worry, everything will be fine." I knowingly lied to her. I knew everything wouldn't be fine. "Daddy will you be ok?" she asked. "Y-yes Rin. I'll be fine." I said. She hugged me tightly and I pulled her into my arms. She fell asleep in my arms that night…_

_**End of flashback**_

"Mr. Tashio," one of my colleagues interrupted my train of thought, "what are your thoughts on the proposal?" "Y-yes well-" I was interrupted by my least favorite colleagues. " It would seem as though our dear Sesshomaru is lost in la la land ha." She said._ Oh kamis. Azula Ozai. I cannot tolerate this crazy bitch… _I glared at her for a second and she just smirked at me._ Note to self: Make sure dies a horrid sufferable slow death._

**Kagomes p.o.v**

I began wondering threw the path of flowers aimlessly while humming a small tune. I heard something rustle in the bushes and started walking backwards vastly and tripped over something. "Owww!" I yelled while rubbing my head. "Oh I'm terribly sorry for startling you ma'am! Are you ok?" said a man who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. "Uhh yeah I'm okay. Mind helping me up?" I asked. Something about this guy was off. "Sure no problem." He said while reaching his hand out toward mine. I grabbed hold to his hand and he pulled me up.


	18. Chapter 18: Yoichi Yori

_A/n: Hi guys!Im so sorry for not updating in like 2months,been busy :( but I'll make it up to you with maybe 2 long chapters! 1,500 words each? Maybe more…Hope you guys enjoyed you holidays!_

Ch.18: Yoichi Yori

By:Schuygirl

**Kagomes p.o.v**

" I'm sorry for startling you…You see I work here in the garden and I was tending to my flowers when I heard your humming which caught me off guard since no one really visits often except for Mr. Tashio. And I believe he's at work, isn't he? Wait, I'm going off subject, according to…well everyone I'm quite the rambler. Anyways I heard you humming such a lovely tune so I peeked behind the bushes and your beauty caught me by surprise. I'm terribly sorry if this sounds a bit…creepy but I couldn't help but stare-then I felt something crawling on my arm. It was a caterpillar and; I am deathly afraid of those things, so I kinda freaked out and started swinging my arm everywhere I guess that's the thing that frightened you. Are you sure you're okay?" He asked with deep concern.

"I'm fine, really I am… I'm Kagome, nice to meet you." I said with a warm smile. The mans' apologetic face brightened up quickly and his smile stretched from ear to ear. "I'm Yoichi Yori, but you can just call me Yoichi. So do you work for ?"he asked while starting to walk toward the pond. He was around the height of six three. He had pure white hair that was just below his shoulder, he had side swept bangs that covered his left eye almost perfectly. His visible eye was a deep turquoise blue color. He was very pale and although he had a slim frame he also had muscles. A faded scar ran from the top left side of his face and down his neck. He wore black pants and a white long sleeve casual shirt that was tucked in tight and neatly.

"Uhh…no I'm just here as a..uhh…friend." I said unsurely. "Ohh…a friend…I see. You're his girlfriend. Wow I never thought he would actually get one, ever!...Such a pity though, I was kinda hoping I could fill that position for you one day…" Yoichi looked up at me with sad and disappointed eye and smiled, " Oh well….". "No!No! He's not my-No we're just friends!" I said. _At least I think we're friends… _

_**Remembering their encounter at the bar**_

_He leaned in closer and slid his tongue into my mouth and we started kissing passionately .I pulled away after a while in need of air and he just kissed my cheek…_

_**End of flashback**_

I started to blush at the memory of the other night. By then Yoichi was smiling so much I thought his face was going to either get stuck or start to hurt. " Umm Yoichi…? You okay?" I asked worriedly. "Uhh Kagome…I…can't…move…my...lips…or face…Help" He said threw his teeth. " Oh my gosh!" I rushed over to see what I could do. I tried pulling and tugging on his cheeks for a while but the only thing that resulted from that was a lot of muffled screaming. I stood back while scratching my head and tried to think of what to do. "I have an Idea!" I said and slapped him in the face really hard. "Oww!That really hurt!"I yelled looking at my now red and throbbing hand. Yoichi fell to the ground holding his face. "…Youichi…Did it work?" I asked worriedly and got on my knees and tried to see if he were okay . "Wow…you have quite the…backhand.." He chuckled and whipped the blood on his lower lip. " Oh my gosh you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! Let me see…" I said while taking his face in my hand inspecting it carefully, then his and my eyes met and I don't know what but I felt something…

I noticed that his other eye I hadn't seen before was a dark green. "..you know you're kinda beautiful…" I whispered without thinking.

_Wham!_ I gasped at the terrifying sound. The door to the garden slammed shut and I could see Sesshomaru angrily storming off. I tore my hand away from Yoichi and ran after him. By the time I got to the end of hall he was nowhere to be found. " Guhhh! Why am I such a screw up!" I yelled as I threw my hands into the air with frustration. I stormed off to find my room. _What the hell is wrong with me. I swear I don't know how I've made it this far in life._ I finally found my room in what felt like hours and fell back onto my bed and continued to stare at the wall for an hour thinking to myself. _Ughh sometimes I wish I could…I could….Damnit I can't even get think right…He's probably really upset now…I am such a horrible person at times…Wait, why am I upset? I mean it's not like I should care about how he feels seeing me with Yoichi._

…_but I do_

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

_Damn wretched wench. Whoring around in my garden. Who does she think she is? Women are nothing but trouble and heartache . I don't even know why she's still here. She should go fornicate with her new lover somewhere else at least somewhere in private. Why am I even this upset over it it's not like she's mine…_

…_.But she could be._

I sat in my office thinking over and over of ways she couldn't be mine and then I hear a knock at my door. " Come in." I said with curiosity. "H-hey can I speak with you for a moment?" asked a nervous voice. I signaled for her to come in with a simple motion of my hand, "What is it that you want miss Higurashi ?" I said with coldness. "umm…" she said in a low voice. "Sit.", I commanded still not facing her "What is it that you want from me woman.". "..I-I wanted to talk about what you saw earlier." She said in a sad and scared whisper. " I could care less about who you fuck, but next time close the door why don't you…" I spat out with bitterness. "But…It's not what you-" I cut her off mid-sentence and snapped at her "But goodbye miss Higurashi. . Shut the door on your way out.". I heard her chair push back and she headed toward the door and stopped "Really... it's not what you th-" she started to say in an upset voice until I interrupted bitterly her with "The door please.". I heard her make a sob and hurriedly left the room slamming the door very loudly. The silence and darkness that followed was depressing and emotionally draining. I sighed to myself…

…_just like the others_


	19. Chapter 19:Dinner Surprises

_A/N: HI! I am back wiff a new chapter! :3 enjoy!Hope you all had a great New Year! Omg I think this is my longest chapter so far in the whole story!_

**Ch.19: Dinner Surprises **

**By: Schuygirl**

**Kagomes p.o.v**

* * *

><p>I laid on the bed of my room with the lights dimmed and starred at the wall thinking of nothing but at the same time wallowing in my own self-pity. I laid there for at least an hour or maybe more but when I looked to my right I saw the digital clock is read: 7:45. <em>I should probably just skip dinner and lay in bed all day…<em>

_Knock knock…_ There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said with a sigh. " Ms. Hig-" Aiko started to say but then I interrupted her with "Kagome…". "Oh right! Umm Kagome dinner will be served at 8:30 and Mr. Tashio is expecting you to be there on time…a-and by the looks of it you don't seem like you'll have enough time to get ready ." Aiko said with worry in her voice. "Aiko Aiko…Don't worry about it I think I'll just skip dinner, maybe pack my bags and just go…home". I said in a relaxed and tired voice while rolling over to my side. "B-but w-" I interrupted Aiko in the middle of her sentence and said " Mr. Tashio this Mr. Tashio that, Ya know you take your job too seriously. I don't want to have dinner so jus-"._ Knock knock…_someone else knocked on my door. "Uhhh Kagome can I speak with you for a moment?" asked Yoichi sadly while sticking half of his head in the door. " S-sure, Aiko can you give us a minute?" I asked. "Of course Kagome…H-hello Yoichi." She greeted Yoichi with a smile, her face started to turn red but Yoichi didn't notice by the looks of it. Yoichi let out a sigh," Hey Aiko…" he said without looking at her as he walked toward me. Aiko left with a sad expression on her face. I sat up straight and patted the bed to signal Yoichi to take a sit. "Please sit. So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked with concern.

"Kagome…I'm so terribly sorry for getting you in trouble with Mr. Tashio …I didn't know he had already put some sort of claim on you, but I just want you to know that I won't be a problem in whatever thing you guys got going on…" Yoichi said with deep sadness while looking down at his fidgeting hands "…Yoichi, no I told you there's nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru, okay? …even if that were true there's no reason for us not to be friends. …but I'm leaving today anyways so yeah…" I said with a sad disappointed voice. "No! Why are you leaving? Please don't go! Not yet! I didn't even get a real chance to hang out with you!" Yoichi yelled with angst. I let out a small sad giggle " Yoichi! Even if I go we can still hang out together! Wait, here's my number." I wrote my number down on a piece of paper and gave it to him. "See now you can call me whenever and yeah it'll be fun!" I said with a smile while touching his shoulder. I looked at his face which held a pain look that then quickly turned into an evil grin . "Aww Yoichi what's wro-" just then Yoichi tackled me in a huge hug with his arms tightly around my neck knocking me onto the bed as he fell on top of me. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around his waist and started to laugh. Yoichi laughed with me and started to tickle my side. I couldn't help but laugh while trying to squirm out of his grasp. "Yoichi!..S-stop! I'm ticklish!" I managed to choke out through all the laughter. "Not until you promise to stay!" he cheerfully demanded. " Okay okay! I'll stay! But only because you're forcing me against my will! Talk about a good friend…hmf."

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

_I guess I was a tad bit hard on her…I should've listened to her explanation. Well I could just go apologize and see what she has to say. Yes, that is what I'll do._ I stood up and proceeded to exit my office and go to Kagomes room.

**Kagomes p.o.v**

" Yoichi! You can get off me now…" I said while trying to gasp for air. " And if I don't?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "And if you don't I won't stay here." I said with confidence. Yoichi raised, "Au contraire mon amour, how will you do that if you cannot move?". "Hmm…good point. Hey I didn't know you could speak French." I said. "Well yeah my dad was-" he started to say until I quickly moved to where I was on top of him. I pinned his arms down and giggled. I looked over to the clock , it was already eight o'clock. " We will continue this later right now I have to get dressed. Mind picking out a outfit for my 'fancy' dinner with ?" I sarcastically said. "Sure! … as long as you get off of me." Yoichi said with joy. "Oh right." I climbed off of him and he went into the closet and stared looking around for stuff.

**Sesshomarus p.o.v**

I was almost to Kagomes room when I heard Aiko calling my name from behind me. "…Mr. Tashio! I.. Have.. To … Tell… You… Something!" she sounded like she was out of breathe from running. When she finally caught up to me she bent down and put her hands on her knees while breathing heavily. "You have something to tell me?" I asked while getting a tad bit impatient. "Yes, Ms. Higurashi said she doesn't want to come to dinner. I tried to convi-" I interrupted her and said, "I'll take care of that.". I dismissed her and continued to Kagomes room.

The door was already widely cracked and I peeked in and saw her getting undress. She slipped out of her kimono. She had on pink lacy lingerie. "Ahem" I cleared my throat to get her attention. She jumped a little and her eyes widened. She quickly covered herself with the sheets on her bed. " May I come in?" I asked. "Uhh I suppose so, I mean you own this place." She said nervously . I walked into the room while shutting the door behind me. I sat on the bed next to her. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. " I was informed that you were planning on skipping dinner tonight, is that true?" I asked. " Well…I was…" she said sadly while looking away. "Why?" I asked in a troubled voice. " B-because…I felt like I made you upset and it seemed as though you may not have wanted me to go…so I thought it'd be best if I didn't." she said while still looking away from me. "Yes well that's why I'm here. I'd like to apologize for being…a bit too cruel to you. I didn't even hear your side of the story. But anyways I would really enjoy your company tonight." I said sincerely. " Okay…" she said with a blush.

"Well I'll let you get dressed." I said and exited the room.

**Kagomes p.o.v**

**8:25**

_Hmmm, well I've got to hand it to Yoichi. He's got an eye for style._ I thought while looking at myself in the mirror. Yoichi picked out a nice fringed one shoulder black dress the stop just above me knee. It fit pretty good, showing off my curves. I put my hair into a loose curly side ponytail and wore black platform heels with red sole. One last look in the mirror and I headed out towards the dining room. Just before I entered the room I took a deep breathe. Showtime… I walked in and saw a wonderful dinner set out along the table. At the end of the table was Sesshomaru in a nice black suit. When our eyes met I smiled at him and winked. I took a seat across from him and looked around, "Wow everything looks great." I said with nice voice. I was really impressed with everything.

"Yes well you can thank the chef for that. He's the best of the best." He replied. "So how was yo-"I started to say until I heard a door slam and a loud woman scream "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Where the hell are you! I need you take this brat off my hands! Sesshomaru!" the woman yelled with a frustrated voice. "Oh no," Sesshomaru said with an aggravated voice. " I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go take care of that. Stay here I'll be back.". he stormed out of the room toward in the direction of the noise. I waited for two minutes and couldn't resist the urge to see what was going on so I left the room and went to the front of the house quietly and stood in the corner, they didn't notice I was there.

" Here. I'm tired of this little brat. She's all yours. All she ever talks about is 'Mommy this. Mommy that. Mommy read me a bedtime story. Mommy I'm hungry. Mommy…' I'm tired of it." She said and pushed the child to Sesshomaru. "Kagura, you don't have to say that in front of her. Rin sweetheart come here." He said and the little girl ran to him and hugged his leg. She looked terrified. Her hair was all out of place and her clothes were messed up. It looked as though she were in a bad fight. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and shock ran across his face and then anger. "Kagura ! Did you hit my daughter?" He asked furiously. " She wouldn't shut up so…" the woman named Kagura said without a care. "I said did you hit my daughter?" He yelled. "Yes. The little brat would not stop crying so I gave her something to cry about." She said. Sesshomaru took a step forward. " Ooo it would seem as though Sesshy has a little guest. I'm sorry was I interrupting something?" she asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru turned around and stared daggers at me. "I said wait in the other room." He said angrily to me.

" I'm sorry…" I said looking down. He glared at me and bent down to the little girls height and said " Rin, see my friend over there? Well I'd like for you to go hang out with her for a while, so me and your mother can talk. Okay?" he gave her a little smile and she nodded her head. She walked quickly to me with a frazzled expression. " Take care of her for me for a moment." He said to me and I simply nodded.

"So what's your name?" I asked her with a smile. I looked the child over and she had bruises all over her, especially on her face."R-rin." She said sadly . "Well Rin would you like to go get something to eat? C'mon it'll be fun." I said while sticking my hand out for her to hold, which she did. And we headed to the dining room.


End file.
